Cricket Arctan
Cricket Arctan (クリキット・アークタン, Kurikitto Akutan) is one of the world's leading Amateur Hunters, and is claimed to already be on the level of a Pro. As a child Cricket was born to a couple of specialist-class criminals. Criminals like these; ones with special and unique skillsets, are classified as Witches. Unfotunately, Cricket's parents abandoned her at a young age, leaving her to fend for herself on the streets. For days she cried about being left alone, but as she thought more and more about her parents, she had a hard time thinking of anything they ever did that was out of love for her. After coming to this realization Cricket lost all attachment to her parents and resolved to live until she could become a Hunter capable of finding them. For the next few years she lived on the streets, trying to find any leads on her parents or how to become a Hunter. One day however, Cricket received some very good fortune when she was found by the famous Single-Star Witch Hunter Bararaka Jagan. Normally it is a law among Witch Hunters to capture and/or kill anyone associated with Witches, but seeing the resolve of Cricket to find her parents while simultaneously possessing no attachment to them, Bara took her on as his student. But before agreeing, he made Cricket swear to never speak of her parents to anyone, especially other Witch Hunters. She attempted the 291st Hunter Exam and was one of the frontrunners, however, she forfeited after a fellow competitor, Yashikage, was disqualified. Cricket had found the young man intriguing, and since she was likely not to run into him again any time soon, she dropped out of the exam in order to take him to her master, Bararaka. After Yashi completed his training with Bara, the two entered the 292nd Hunter Exams and officially became Hunters. She is [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu's']] main female character and the deuteragonist of Witch × Hunter. Appearance Cricket is a strikingly beautiful young woman of average height and a fair skin tone. She has long, wavy, light brown hair that she occasionally pulls up in a ponytail. She has very dark colored eyes, and is usually seen sporting a pair of glasses. She has developed a very curvaceous figure as well. There is a dark marking on her right breast, though the significance of this mark is unknown to everyone but her. Cricket's attire has been shown to vary drastically from time to time, but a recurring theme is short, tight-fitting skirts and fishnet leggings. She also commonly sports a long, brown, fur-lined coat that extends down to her lower thighs. Personality At first encountering Cricket, she is seen by many as a rather strange woman. When asked questions she almost never gives a straight answer and keeps much of her thoughts to herself. When she sees something that interests her she keeps a close eye on it, but most of the time she loses interest in it upon further examination. What can be deduced from her personality is that she seems to be a rather cheerful and carefree person, as she is usually seen grinning and doesn't take to many situations seriously. Despite this demeanor however she gets flustered rather easily. A unique quality of Cricket however is her unwavering determination to get what she wants. She doesn't give up easily one she's set her sights on something, and when she does it's usually because she finds what she wanted wasn't worth the effort. Cricket is indeed a kind-hearted person though, and tries to do the right thing, or rather the thing where the least people get hurt, when she's able. History Twenty years ago, the infamous duo of specialized criminals and murderers known as Witches, Gerard and Bianda Arctan, had a daughter. They named the child Cricket, and spent the next six years "raising" their daughter whilst attempting to continue their occupation. However, Cricket proved to be a hindrance to the success of their missions and, indirectly, their income. Once the couple became aware of this significant decline, they dumped their daughter without a second thought to live on the streets or, more likely, die. However, Cricket did everything but keel over and die. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock and sadness of her abandonment, Cricket began to realize just what bad people her parents were. Though she had never witnessed any of their crimes, she eventually deduced that they must've been doing something illegal with the way they talked of the event afterward and given the fact that they had always been on the run. After she came to realize this, she resolved to get stronger and become a Hunter capable of tracking down and bringing her parents to justice. For the next few years she began compiling as much information on her parents as she could, and eventually found out their true occupation as Witches. Once she had found an amount of information she deemed sufficient, she began researching the Hunter Exams. However, after hearing just how difficult the Exams were, Cricket aimed all her efforts at finding a Pro Hunter to train under in preparations for the Exams. Of course getting in touch with a professional wasn't the easiest task for a ten year old girl living on the streets. Fortunately, through a sheer stroke of luck, Cricket came in contact with Single Star Hunter Bararaka Jagan. Initially the man rejected taking Cricket on as his pupil, but after displaying her persistence and determination Cricket eventually won him over. Following Bara's acceptance to teach her, the two traveled back to his home; a small settlement in the wilderness of the Azian Continent. It was here that the two spent the majority of the next ten years. During this period of time Bara put Cricket under intense training, taught her how to read and write, instructed her in the techniques of Nen, and several other useful things. Over these years the two developed a deep bond as well. When Cricket turned twenty, Bara deemed her ready to take the Hunter Exam (though in truth she had been at the level of skill needed to pass for four years, however, he wanted to make sure she only had to take the Exam once). Combat Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her slim and somewhat petite frame, Cricket has displayed a surprising amount of physical strength; very much more so than her partner Yashi. This comes primarily from being a Transmuter, who are adjacent to Enhancers on the Nen chart and thus are talented in enhancing their physical abilities. In combat Cricket has shown to rely on her strength quite heavily in order to deal powerful blows to opponents with very tough exteriors. When faced with a desert creature with extremely thick outer plating, she was even able to smash right through the animal's skull, though she was also using Shu at the time. Enhanced Speed: Cricket has also displayed an incredible amount of speed. She has shown that she can keep up with even experienced Pro Hunters for a good while, though she lacks the stamina to retain that speed for as long as they can. When activating her secondary Hatsu, "Tinkerbell", her speed is boosted exponentially and she can easily outpace even a skilled Single Star Hunter like Bara. When pairing her speed with her great amount of physical strength, she is a very well-rounded combatant. Expert Melee Combatant: A skill Bararaka insisted Cricket become adept in was hand-to-hand combat. Heeding his words, Cricket has trained extensively in martial arts, and can utilize both her incredible speed and strength in order to become a fearsome melee fighter. She is especially skilled at incorporating her fan into close combat, and once she has reinforced it with her Nen, Cricket is able to instantly transform a simple accessory into a very dangerous weapon. She has engaged Yashi in hand-to-hand sparring matches on several occasions, and each time she has won, though Yashi is a bit of a novice in close combat himself. Genius Intellect: Shortly after being abandoned by her parents, a very impressive trait of Cricket's came to the surface; her intellect. While living on the streets she had to be intelligent enough to survive, but Cricket took it a step further. She displayed unmatched deduction skills and a memory that few adults in the world possesses by the age of nine. Whenever she was in trouble she could usually get out of it almost completely unscathed by using her brain to formulate a plan of action. When training in Nen she was able to grasp the concept and learn the basics with outstanding speed as well. Nen Abilities During her Water Divination for her Nen training, Cricket managed to change the taste of the water in the glass, indicating that she is a Transmuter (変化系, Henkakei). Bararaka was the one to give her knowledge of Nen and teach her the four basic principals. He has stated that she picked them up remarkably fast, even faster than he had during his own training. She has also shown to have mastery over a few advanced techniques, the most notable being Shu. Shu (周, Enfold): Shu is an advanced application of Ten. Shu allows a user of Nen to extend their aura's envelopment onto an object, allowing them to use that object as if it were an extension of their own body. For example, one could use Shu to extend their Ten around an object, which would strengthen and protect the object like the way Ren strengthens and protects their body. Cricket uses Shu to extend her aura around her fan, making it much stronger and more solid than a regular fan. She can then wield her closed fan like a club or even open it to shield her from minor attacks. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Evergreen from Fairy Tail. *The alternate name for "Pixie Dust", Dazzling Gleam, is a reference to the Fairy Type move from the Pokemon franchise. *Another reason why a Hunter License would be beneficial to Cricket is that she will no longer have to hide her identity as the daughter of Gerard and Bianda Arctan from fellow Witch Hunters, because she will be protected by the Ten Hunter Commandments. Category:Amateur Hunter Category:Witch Hunter Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Nen users Category:Transmuter Category:Female Category:Hunters